


The Drawer

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Romance, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-06-19
Updated: 2005-06-19
Packaged: 2018-12-27 11:15:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12079956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: 502 gap-filler drabble, Brian opens the drawer and....





	The Drawer

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

The look on his face was priceless. Part surprise, part understanding- and all happiness. The happiness was what I was going for but I would have settled for another blow job.

He reached out and placed a warm palm on my cheek, his smile lighting the darkness that had taken up residence inside me while he'd been gone. I heaved a long-suffering sigh, as if making room for him in my life wasn't inevitable _or_ desirable, and he chuckled, reading my mask with ease.

He leaned in for another soft kiss and it was no great hardship to return it.


End file.
